Verdächtigungen für Fortgeschrittene
by vs. Goliath
Summary: Hogwarts sucht einen Verdächtigen, der Hauslehrer von Slytherin hat einen gefunden. Was hat Snape mit der ganzen Sache zu schaffen? Kein voller Ernst!
1. Der Abend davor

Hallo, ich habe mich mal wieder an eine Geschichte gewagt. Damit sie nicht alleine auf meinem Rechner vor sich hin gammelt, stelle ich sie zu den anderen ins Schaufenster zur allgemeinen Einsicht.  
Es ist eine nette kleine und harmlose Geschichte für zwischendurch.  
Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen, ansonsten gehört nichts hiermir und damit düfte alles wichtige gesagt sein.

* * *

**Der Abend davor**

Professor Sandur dümpelte in seiner Badewanne, seinem einzigen kleinen Luxus in Hogwarts.  
Es handelte sich um ein zehn Quadratmeter großes Becken, das jetzt mit warmem Seifenwasser gefüllt war.  
Sandur hatte hinter dem Rücken ein luftgefülltes Kissen, das unter den Armen zu zwei dicken Enden auslief und so seinen Oberkörper über Wasser hielt.  
Vor seine etwas kurzsichtigen Augen hielt er einen Kriminalroman und war gerade dabei, den Zauberer mit dem Schnatz in den Kreis der Verdächtigen aufzunehmen, als neben ihm ein lautes Plopp erklang und ein Hauself erschien.  
Vor Schreck warf der bis zu diesem Augenblick völlig im Lesen vertiefte Professor das Buch ins Wasser und fuchtelte mit den Armen um das Gleichgewicht zu behalten, bis er merkte, dass er gar nicht unter ging; ihm wurde klar, dass er gerade äußerst lächerlich wirkte und peinlich berührt fauchte er den Hauselfen an.  
„Was?"  
Der kleine Hauself zitterte und verbeugte sich so tief, dass er sein Gesicht in das schaumige Wasser tunkte.  
„Pblobbebo Bombmeome mim i meem." Blubberte er.  
Sandur sah bedrückt seinem Roman hinterher, der langsam aufweichte.  
„Dumbledore will mich sehn. Soso…" Sagte er müde und paddelte zum Beckenrand.  
Er sah misstrauisch zu dem Elfen, der immer noch das Gesicht im Wasser hatte, schwang sich elegant auf den Rand und setzte sich auf.  
„Nimm dein Gesicht aus der Brühe, bevor du ersäufst." Fauchte er, langsam wirklich besorgt.  
Der Elf hob seinen Kopf, schnappte nach Luft und bedankte sich überschwänglich für die Fürsorge seines Herrn, wobei er sich gleich noch ein paar Mal verneigte. Er wirkte wie ein Specht, der im Wasser einen sehr leckeren Wurm entdeckt hatte.  
„Und bring das Buch in Ordnung." Grummelte Sandur verlegen, während er versuchte seine Blöße zu bedecken.  
Es blitzte und der Elf hielt das Buch in den Händen und plapperte davon, wie klug sein Herr sein musste, wo er doch immer so viele Bücher lese.  
Fast panisch, weil nackt, griff Sandur nach seinem Zauberstab, der neben den Handtüchern lag, in die er sich eigentlich hatte wickeln wollen und mit einem Wink des magischen Hölzchens war er trocken.  
Fluchtartig verließ er den Raum, öffnete auf dem Weg den Kleiderschrank und ein weiterer Zauber kleidete ihn sofort an, genau in dem Augenblick, als er durch die Eingangstür aus seinen Räumen trat.  
Nach diesem Kunststück, das auch dazu hätte führen können, dass Sandur jetzt nackt in einem Gang vor seinen Räumen stünde, war er ziemlich außer Atem. Trotzdem lief er schnell in Richtung des Büros des Direktors.  
Es war nicht weit zu Dumbledore und Sandur war gut zu Fuß, obwohl er gerne über sein Alter klagte.  
Vor dem Wasserspeier wartete bereits Flitwick, einer seiner sehr geschätzten Kollegen, der ihn nervös ansah und ihm mitteilte, dass sie im vierten Stock erwartet wurden.  
Sie gingen zusammen in Richtung des Gryffindorturms und Sandur wagte nicht, das Schweigen zu brechen. Wenn der Direktor ihn zu dieser Zeit rief, war es wirklich wichtig und wenn Flitwick etwas wüsste, hätte er es bereits erzählt.  
Schließlich kamen traten sie um eine Ecke in einen weiteren Gang. Einige Lehrer standen um Dumbledore herum und starrten auf eine Wand.  
Neugierig trat Sandur näher und sah er sich ebenfalls die Wand an.  
Dort stand mit roter Farbe etwas geschrieben. Er kam näher und die Lehrer wandten sich ihm zu.  
„Wissen Sie, was das ist?"  
Sandur guckte. Er hatte schon viel gesehen und er erkannte schwarze Magie, wenn sie ihm in die Augen sprang, selbst wenn er diesen speziellen Zauber im Augenblick nicht identifizieren konnte.  
„Nein.", behauptete er überwiegend wahrheitsgemäß, denn er hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass ervon diesem Zauber schon mal gelesen hätte.  
Dumbledore sah ihn aufmerksam an, doch Sandur verbarg seine Gedanken und offenbarte erstaunte Unwissenheit.  
„Es ist mit Blut geschrieben, ich habe das nachgeprüft." Pomfrey sah alle herausfordernd an, als erwarte sie Widerspruch.  
„Eben das bereitet mir Sorgen.", sagte Dumbledore und blickte bekümmert drein.  
Mit neuem Interesse musterte Sandur die fremdartigen Schriftzeichen. Blut war oft die mächtigste Zutat für dunkle Rituale, wer immer dafür verantwortlich war, er hatte es sehr ernst gemeint.  
Nach einigen ergebnislosen Spekulationen über schwarze Magie und einer schnellen Säuberungsaktion mit anschließender Sicherheitsverwahrung des Blutes zur weiteren Analyse, schickte Dumbledore sie wieder weg.  
Fragend sah er Sandur an. Ihm traute er die beste Kenntnis dunkler Zauber zu. Schließlich war er der Hauslehrer Slytherins.  
Sandur kamen die Zeichen immer bekannter vor. Es handelte sich um einen selten ausgeführten Zauber, der nur schwer erfolgreich gewirkt werden konnte. Wie hieß er doch gleich?  
„Sie wissen etwas, nicht wahr?"  
Ein kühler Blick, der Dumbledore bereits vertraut war, wies den Direktor darauf hin, dass er von Sandur nichts erfahren würde.  
„Ich weiß, dass ich so etwas schon mal gesehen habe…" brummelnd zockelte Dumbledore schließlich im Dunkeln in Richtung seines Büros.  
Auch Sandur machte sich auf den Weg zurück in seine Räume und verfluchte seinen Direktor, dass er ihn für fast nichts aus dem schönen warmen Wasser geholt hatte. So ein kleiner dunkler Zauber war wirklich kein Anlass, den Feierabend zu unterbrechen. Wahrscheinlich ein Streich der Schüler. Wenn er sich nur an den Zauber erinnern könnte…

Auf dem Tisch in seinem Wohnzimmer sah Sandur seinen Kriminalroman liegen. Sofort vergaß er alles andere und untersuchte sein kostbares Buch auf Wasserschäden.  
Zufrieden seufzte er, suchte die Stelle, die er zuletzt gelesen hatte war und legte ein Lesezeichen hinein.  
Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Zauberer mit dem Schnatz äußerst verdächtig war. Für ihn war jeder verdächtig, der seine Zeit damit verbrachte nach Bällen zu jagen und auf einer Stange zu reiten.  
Sandur tappte ins Schlafzimmer, legte dabei seine Kleidung schichtweise ab, und fiel schließlich nackt ins Bett, wo er bald anfing, leise zu schnarchen.


	2. Der Morgen danach

Cyberrat: Hi, meine Blitzreviewerin. Freut mich, dass es dir schon jetzt gefällt, auch wenn Snape noch gar nicht dabei ist.

Meta: Fragen werden gleich beantwortet. Schön, dass du dich mal wieder an eine meiner Geschichten ranwagst.

1. Die Geschichte spielt zu Snapes Jugendzeit.  
2. Sandur ist der Hauslehrer Slytherins, habe ihn in „Strafe" bereits verwendet und er gefiel mir.  
3. Der Protagonist ist unbekleidet, weil er nicht in Kleidung badet, das ist in den 70ern des letzten Jahrhunderts nicht mehr üblich. Außerdem ist er zu faul, sich abends was Passendes anzuziehen. Es hat somit nicht wirklich eine Bedeutung.  
4. Eigentlich ist Sandur die Hauptperson, trotzdem dreht sich bald einiges um Snape.  
5. Es werden vier Kapitel und damit etwas länger als geplant.  
6. Es kommt qualitätisch lange nicht an „Strafe" heran, ist nur eine Idee für zwischendurch.

* * *

**Der Morgen danach **

Es dauerte nur wenig Stunden, bis der Wecker mit kleinen Händen auf seine zwei Glocken schlug. Sandur drehte sich um, brummelte und zog das Kissen über die Ohren.  
Der kleine Wecker warf seine Ärmchen in die Luft und stürzte sich auf den protestierenden Mann, packte ihn mit erstaunlicher Kraft und warf ihn aus dem Bett.  
Sofort flog das Kissen hinterher.  
„Ist ja gut, bin wach.", murmelte Sandur verschlafen, drückte sein Kissen an die Brust und rollte sich auf dem Boden zusammen.  
Er sah vorsichtig zum Nachttisch, ob der Wecker ihm folgte, als er dort sein Buch über die Kante ragen sah, war er sofort wach. Er erinnerte sich an den vergangenen Abend und beschloss, dass er sehr bald mit jemanden bestimmtem reden musste.  
Mühsam rappelte er sich auf und entging damit knapp einem entschlossenen Angriff des kleinen Weckers.

In der großen Halle waren schon alle versammelt, langsam setzten sie sich auf ihre Plätze und warteten auf das Frühstück.  
Sandur wartete mit knurrendem Magen auf das Essen. Als es ihm zu lange dauerte, griff er in eine seiner vielen Taschen und holte sein Buch heraus.  
Endlich vertrieb gemeinsames Geschirrgeklapper die bösen Geister, wie es laute Geräusche schon immer getan hatten.  
Trotzdem schienen die Lehrer irgendwie besorgt und sahen immer wieder sehr aufmerksam zu den Schülern.  
Vor allem den wachsamen Slytherins fiel das seltsame Verhalten auf. Nur Sandur saß gelassen da wie immer, hatte seine Nase in ein Buch gesteckt und vergaß gelegentlich, die beladene Gabel in den Mund zu schieben.  
Das große Thema war allerdings das Quidditchspiel an diesem Tag, denn da würde Slytherin gegen Gryffindor spielen und das war das entscheidende Spiel im Kampf um den Pokal.  
Es wurden Wetten abgeschlossen und Drohungen ausgetauscht.  
Als das Essen fertig war, machten sich alle auf den Weg zu ihrem Unterricht und Sandur hatte sechs neue Verdächtige, denn eine ganze Quidditchmannschaft deckte den Mann mit dem Schnatz. Alles gute Freunde, die ihm alle ein wasserdichtes Alibi gaben. Sandur fand den Krimi spannend, aber langsam blickte er nicht mehr so ganz durch vor lauter Verdächtigen.  
Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter riss ihn aus seiner Konzentration.  
Dumbledore lächelte ihn an, die anderen hatten bereits den Tisch verlassen.  
„Der Sucher war's.", grummelte Sandur und ließ seinen halbvollen Teller und einen etwas verdutzten Direktor stehen.

Sandur war ein gewissenhafter Lehrer. Das hieß, er brüllte alle Schüler an, die ihre Hausaufgaben verbummelt hatten, damit sie einen fürchterlichen Schrecken bekamen und es ja nicht wieder taten.  
Nachdem er sich ausgetobt hatte, stellte er die Aufgabe des Tages und ließ die Schüler darüber diskutieren.  
Den Krimi hatte er vorsichtshalber im Lehrerzimmer versteckt. Er ging nicht so gerne dahin, seit er ein Opfer der Vorurteile gegen Slytherins geworden war. Man hatte ihn verdächtigt, sich unsittlich an einem seiner Schüler vergriffen zu haben. Die Stimmung im Lehrerzimmer war unerträglich geworden und hatte diesen Raum für ihn zu einem sehr unangenehmen Ort werden lassen.  
So konnte er zumindest sicher sein, dass er nicht während des Unterrichts die Nase in sein Buch steckte und sich irgendwann fragte, was die ganzen Kinder hier wollten.  
In der letzten Stunde vor dem Mittagessen hatte er die Slytherins mit den Hufflepuffs, eine dankbare Mischung.  
Die einen waren ungemein gehorsam, friedlich, fleißig und aufmerksam und die Hufflepuffs waren auch nicht so schlimm.  
In der ersten Reihe saß sein Sorgenkind und sah mit leuchtenden Augen zu ihm auf.  
Ein kleiner schwarzhaariger Junge ohne Freunde und mit beängstigenden Kenntnissen in den dunklen Künsten.  
Ständig sah man ihn mit einem Buch herumlaufen und meistens hatte er es aufgeschlagen und las.  
Auf den Treppen kam es deswegen gelegentlich zu unglücklichen Zwischenfällen. Der Junge war erstaunlicherweise nie eine sich bewegende Treppe hinuntergefallen, aber gelegentlich landete er im falschen Stockwerk und merkte es erst, wenn er vor einer Wand stand, statt vor der Tür zum Klassenzimmer. Natürlich kam er dann zu spät und Slytherin verlor Hauspunkte.  
Jetzt saß er über seiner Aufgabe und rechnete. In Arithmantik hatte er ausgezeichnete Ergebnisse, wie überall, wo man seinen Verstand einsetzen musste.  
Ein Junge wie er war immer schlecht dran, zu klein, zu schlau, zu allein. Ein ideales Opfer. Und ein potenzieller Täter.  
Als Sandur seinen Unterricht beendet hatte, gab er dem Jungen ein Zeichen und wartete, bis die anderen gegangen waren.  
„Man hat mit Blut gezeichnete magische Formeln gefunden. Beim Gryffindorturm.", sagte er wie beiläufig.  
Der Junge verzog keine Miene und sah ihn nur offen und betont unschuldig an.  
„Ich sage dir das, damit du dir eine entsprechende Ausrede einfallen lassen kannst, denn man wird dich eher früher als später verdächtigen."  
Sandur beobachtete sein Gegenüber sehr aufmerksam.  
„Nur für den Fall, dass dich jemand fragt, wo du heute Nacht warst."  
Der Junge zuckte zusammen.  
„Danke Sir." Sagte er steif und Sandur entließ ihn mit einem knappen Nicken.  
Er fragte sich, ob der Junge wirklich nichts damit zu tun hatte, immerhin war er verdammt gut in schwarzer Magie.  
Sandur seufzte. Dass der Junge gelegentlich nachts durch die Gänge schlich und versuchte den Gryffindors Ärger zu machen, war den Lehrern bekannt. Er musste einfach darauf vertrauen, dass Severus Snape viel zu klug war, als dass er unter den Augen des Direktors schwarze Magie ausführte.


	3. High nun?

Cyberrat: Bist du in echt auch so quirlig? Bei solchen Leuten schiel ich immer, weil meine Augen versuchen, ihnen zu folgen und dann irgendwann den Anschluss verlieren ;) Freut mich aber, dass du Spaß hast.

Meta: Das mit den Büchern passiert mir manchmal, wenn es spannend ist mache ich alles mit dem Buch vor der Nase. Wenn du also mal in einer S-Bahn im Rhein-Neckar-Dreieck einer weiblichen Person begegnest, die während der Fahrt in ein Buch vertieft durch die Gänge wankt, weißt du Bescheid.

* * *

**High nun?**

Beim Mittagessen wurde Sandur der Kommissar immer sympathischer. Denn er verdächtigte ebenfalls die Spieler der Quidditchmannschaft.  
Was um ihn herum vorging, bekam Sandur gar nicht mit.  
Das leise Getuschel und die Blicke, die ungewöhnlich häufig einen kleinen schwarzhaarigen Jungen trafen, waren das Ergebnis einer brodelnden Gerüchteküche.  
Jeder wusste, dass jemand ein schreckliches dunkles Ritual abgehalten hatte. Die Anwesenheit des Teufels bei der Ermordung einer Jungfrau war eine bekannte Tatsache und die Älteren flüsterten über diverse finstere sexuelle Praktiken. Aber das taten sie sehr leise, da sie es vorzogen, den jüngeren Schülern einiges nicht erklären zu müssen.  
Die Lehrer schenkten den Gerüchten offiziell keinen Glauben, doch innerlich fragten sie sich, ob nicht vielleicht doch etwas dran war.  
Nur Dumbledore wirkte gelassen.  
Seit er sich das letzte Mal in einem Menschen so geirrt hatte, hatte dieser enorme Schwierigkeiten mit seinen Kollegen bekommen und Sandur schien immer noch nicht darüber hinweg zu sein.  
Einen solchen Fehler wollte er nicht noch einmal machen.  
Die Schüler hingegen hatten dahingehend keine Hemmungen. Immer öfter fiel ein Name, selbst die Lehrer konnten sich dem nicht entziehen.  
„Ich habe soeben erfahren, dass der kleine Snape in dieser Nacht nicht in seinem Bett war.", raunte Flitwick seinen Kollegen zu.  
Zustimmendes Nicken.  
„Ja, er weiß viel mehr über die dunklen Künste, als ein Siebtklässler."  
Sie tuschelten und tratschten.  
Nur der Gegenstand der Diskussion saß ruhig da und aß, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung. Vielleicht zitterte seine Hand ein bisschen, als er die Gabel zum Mund führte und vielleicht leuchteten seine Augen ein wenig, wenn ihm ältere Schüler auf die Schulter klopften.  
Aber äußerlich wirkte er unnahbar wie immer.  
Die Slytherins sahen ihn mit immer mehr Anerkennung an, während die anderen Schüler verachtend und voll Abscheu zu ihm sahen, als die Gerüchte weitere unheimliche Details offenbarten, wie die leidenschaftliche Verschmelzung mit einem wunderschönen Sukkubus.  
Gegen dieses Gerücht gab es allerdings hitzigen Widerstand aus den Reihen der Gryffindors, besonders zwei bestimmte Personen warfen ein, dass nicht einmal die Dämonen der Hölle so etwas wie Snape überhaupt anfassen würden.  
Sandur klappte sein Buch zu.  
Kein normales Buch konnte so laut klappen, es brachte Schüler wie Lehrer zum Verstummen.  
Mit strengem Blick sah Sandur die Schüler an.  
„Es wird Zeit für die Vorbereitung zum Quidditchspiel.", verkündete er.  
Die Spieler Slytherins sprangen sofort auf und auch die der Gryffindors erhoben sich. Sandur hatte Recht, aber sie wollten unbedingt den Eindruck vermeiden, dass sie auf den Hauslehrer Slytherins hörten, also ließen sie sich etwas Zeit.  
Alle dunklen Rituale waren vergessen, als sich die ganze Schule auf dem Quidditchfeld versammelte.  
Eine Stunde nach dem Essen sahen sie gebannt auf das Spielfeld, das die beiden Mannschaften jetzt betraten.  
Keiner konnte sich dazu bringen, dem Gegner freiwillig die Hand zu schütteln. Denn das hieße, den Erzfeind zu berühren. Trotzdem mussten die Teamleiter sich die Hand geben. Lucius Malfoy, der sein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts verbrachte, gab seinem Kollegen bei den Gryffindors herablassend die Hand. Wie eine Diva gestattete er es dem anderen Jungen sie zu berühren. Die anderen nickten einander zu, setzten sich auf ihre Besen und nahmen ihre Stellungen ein.  
Sie flogen los, nachdem ihr Schiedsrichter ihnen ein paar der Regeln erklärt hatte, diese Maßnahme war eingeführt worden, als sich während eines Spiel Slytherin und Gryffindor weigerten, den Regeln zu folgen und sich lieber gegenseitig die Schädel eingeschlagen hatten.  
Es war ein bisschen wie das Vorlesen der Rechte bei einer Verhaftung. Hinterher konnte keiner sagen, er hätte es nicht gewusst.  
Jetzt sausten sie herum und versuchten das Spiel zu gewinnen. Malfoy war der Sucher und reizte den wesentlich jüngeren James Potter, während er den Schnatz suchte.  
Sandur sah gelassen zum nahen Wald. Er konnte Quidditch nicht leiden, es war ihm zu hektisch.  
Er bedauerte, dass er seinen Krimi zurückgelassen hatte. Das Buch war im Lehrerzimmer sicher verwahrt, denn seine Schüler würden es ihm übel nehmen, wenn sie das Spiel gewannen und er im entscheidenden Augenblick die Nase in einem Buch vergraben hätte.  
So gelangweilt, wie er war, achtete er nicht auf den Spielverlauf und deshalb fiel ihm auf, wie einer der Gryffindors sich auf seinem Besen krümmte.  
Kein anderer schien etwas zu merken.  
Der Junge richtete sich auf und wirkte wie jemand, der trotz großer Schmerzen versuchte, sich auf das Spielen zu konzentrieren. Besorgt sah Sandur zu ihm auf. Er traf einen Entschluss, sprang auf und lief von seinem Platz hinunter auf das Spielfeld.  
Die Spieler, unter denen er durch lief, waren sehr erstaunt und guckten ihm nur sprachlos hinterher. Der Junge verlor den Halt.  
Er fiel tief, bevor ihn Sandur mit einem Zauberspruch auffing.  
Die Spieler flogen näher und Pomfrey rannte auf Sandur zu.  
Dieser hatte den Jungen im Arm und sah in ein kreidebleiches, schweißnasses Gesicht.  
Mit einem Schmerzlaut krümmte sich der Gryffindor und übergab sich auf Sandurs Robe.  
Gerade als Pomfrey ankam, fielen die anderen Spieler Gryffindors nacheinander von ihren Besen und plumpsten in den Sand. Ihnen schien es nicht besser zu gehen, als dem Jungen, der jetzt wimmernd in Sandurs Armen lag und sich in dessen Robe krallte.

Eine Stunde ging es den Spielern nur wenig besser, sie lagen zitternd und voll mit Übelkeits- und Schmerztränken auf den Betten, aber wenigstens spürten sie nichts mehr davon.  
Pomfrey hatte eine Lebensmittelvergiftung diagnostiziert, doch dass nur die Spieler des Hauses Gryffindors betroffen waren, sorgte für Misstrauen bei den Schülern. Bis jemand schwarze Magie als Ursache vermutete. Sofort richteten sich die Blicke auf eine kleine dunkle Gestalt, die sich ein silbern-grün gestreiftes Band um die Stirn gebunden hatte und verlegen zu Boden schaute. Die Gerüchte wurden immer fantasievoller, als sich die Schüler daran machten, den unerwartet freien Nachmittag zu verbringen.

Es dauerte schließlich nicht lange, bis sie ihn fanden. Wie so oft saß er in der Bibliothek und las.  
Eine wütende Meute Gryffindors stürzte sich auf ihn. Er sprang auf und sah sie panisch an.  
Es war ein tobender Mob, der ihn zu lynchen drohte, plötzlich brannte sich ein gelber Blitz in seine Netzhaut und als er wieder sehen konnte, standen die anderen Schüler wie erstarrt herum.  
Kein Laut war zu hören.  
Nervös sah er sich um.  
Hinter einem Regal trat Professor Gramisch hervor, den Zauberstab in der Hand. Er unterrichtete Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und sah Severus jetzt ausgesprochen gierig an.  
„Wie ich sehe, hast du Fortschritte gemacht."  
Er erntete nur einen verwirrten Blick.  
Gramisch seufzte nachsichtig.  
„Der dunkle Lord ist sehr zufrieden mit deiner Leistung. Schon jetzt bist du ein exzellenter schwarzer Magier und wenn du erwachsen bist, will er dich in seinen Reihen sehen."  
„Aber ich habe nicht…"  
„Mich brauchst du nicht zu belügen." Gramisch grinste boshaft. „Ich bin auf deiner Seite. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass du den Idioten in den Hintern trittst. Es ist sehr schwer, diesen Zauber zum Wirken zu bringen. Ältere sind bereits gescheitert an Calamitas Unglückszauber. Das zeugt von großem Talent."  
Severus sah ihn erstaunt an. Nach einem kurzen besorgten Blick zur reglosen Meute fasste er den Entschluss, dass man einen Magier, der zu so etwas in der Lage war, besser nicht reizte.  
„Ich habe tatsächlich Talent.", sagte er arrogant, dabei sah er seinem gegenüber fest in die Augen.  
Das schien diesen zu beeindrucken. Er winkte, sie traten etwas zur Seite und er nickte kurz zu den erstarrten Schülern. Die Meute taumelte ein Stück vorwärts, bevor sie merkte, dass ihr Opfer nicht mehr vor ihnen war.  
Als die Schüler die Köpfe drehten, sahen sie einen wütenden Lehrer vor sich, der jedem von ihnen zehn Punkte abzog.  
Mit hängenden Köpfen und wenig Aussicht auf den Hauspokal verließen sie die Bibliothek, jetzt konnte ihnen vielleicht nicht einmal ein Sieg beim Quidditch helfen.  
Gramisch begleitete Severus ein Stück, bis sie auf McGonagall trafen, die ihnen mitteilte, dass der Direktor mit dem Jungen sprechen wolle.  
Vor dem Wasserspeier trennten sie sich und Severus sah seinem Lehrer nach, bis dieser um eine Ecke gebogen war.


	4. Showdown

Ahoi!  
Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich habe das Kapitel umgeschrieben wie verrückt, weil es mir einfach nicht gefallen hat.  
Das hier ist jetzt die Fassung, die ich euch anbiete und das letzte Kapitel, das sieht man schon daran, dass ganz unten „Ende" steht.

Cyberrat: Auflösung siehe Kapitel. (Lass die Haare dran, Perücken sind teuer.)

Meta: Früher hat meine Mutter immer gebrüllt: „Du fällst!" wenn ich so die Treppen runter bin. Zum Glück habe ich ihr nicht geglaubt. Was du meinst, kann ich mir im Moment nicht denken, aber vielleicht stehe ich auch nur gerade etwas auf dem Schlauch.

* * *

Showdown

Als Severus das Büro betrat, fand er dort seinen Hauslehrer vor, der in irgendeinem Buch las und den Direktor, der ihn aufmerksam musterte.  
„Nun Severus, setz dich doch." Freundlich bot ihm Dumbledore ein Zitronenbonbon an.  
Schweigend nahm Severus Platz, ignorierte das Angebot und warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Sandur, der anscheinend seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf das Buch gerichtet hatte.  
„Du hast vielleicht schon davon gehört, dass jemand einen dunklen Zauber in Hogwarts ausgeführt hat.", begann Dumbledore.  
Severus nickte.  
„Weißt du vielleicht etwas darüber?"  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Kennst du Calamitas Unglückszauber?"  
Severus hob kurz den Blick, dann schüttelte er heftig den Kopf.  
„Jedenfalls ist dieser Zauber verwendet worden. Jeder damit verfluchte hat einen Tag lang großes Pech. Gelegentlich soll sogar jemand wegen dieses Fluches gestorben sein. Nun, ich denke eine  
Lebensmittelvergiftung, die nur ein Quidditchteam trifft, ist Pech genug."  
Dumbledore sah sehr ernst aus.  
„Bist du sicher, dass du nichts darüber weißt?"  
Erregt sprang Severus auf.  
„Sie glauben mir ja sowieso nicht. Ich habe den Zauber nicht ausgeführt."  
„Doch ich glaube dir."  
Verblüfft sah Severus zu seinem Hauslehrer, der ihm jetzt freundlich zunickte.

Severus hatte sich noch nicht von seiner Überraschung erholt, als er mit Sandur das Büro des Direktors verließ.  
„Er glaubt mir wirklich?"  
„Das tut er." Sandur lächelte. „Er macht nur wenige Fehler mehr als einmal."  
Nachdenklich ging Severus neben seinem Hauslehrer her. Dumbledore hatte nicht weiter nachgefragt, als er darauf bestanden hatte, nichts zu wissen. Stattdessen schien er merkwürdig fröhlich.  
„Professor Gramisch hat mich für den Calamitas Unglückszauber gelobt, er will, dass ich mich dem Lord anschließe."  
Sandur nickte ernst.  
„Ja, er ist einer von _denen_. Kein guter Umgang für Schüler, wie ich finde. Zum Glück sind wir ihn nächstes Jahr los."  
Severus sah ihn erstaunt an.  
Sandur lächelte.  
„Es hat bis jetzt noch kein Lehrer dieses Fachs länger als ein Jahr durchgehalten."  
„Ich war es jedenfalls nicht." Sagte Severus fest.  
Lächelnd legte Sandur ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Du bist der Einzige, dem ich das Wissen zutraue, aber es gibt hier noch jemanden, den ich für entschlossen genug halte, sich dieses Wissen anzueignen, vor allem in seinem letzten Jahr an dieser Schule."  
Severus sah ihn groß an, Sanduhr zwinkerte ihm zu und ging in Richtung seiner Räume.

Sie waren zum Abendessen in der großen Halle.  
Sandur hatte seinen Krimi vor sich und versuchte einen Teller Suppe zu essen. Es war aber gerade besonders spannend und so wurde seine Suppe langsam kalt.  
An den Tischen herrschte reges Geplapper. Das Thema waren die fehlenden Spieler des Gryffindorteams und Snape, der tapfer die Blicke aushielt, diesmal aber vor Aufregung nichts herunter bekam.  
Von allen Seiten gratulierten ihm die Slytherins und klopften ihm auf die Schultern.  
Seinen Beteuerungen, dass er den Zauber gar nicht gewirkt hatte, verhallten unbeachtet.  
Dumbledore hielt sich weitgehend zurück, als sich seine Lehrer aufgeregt über Snape unterhielten, den sie immer noch für den Schuldigen hielten. Er aber wusste nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte. Der Junge verbarg etwas und doch schien er aufrichtig zu sein. Eine verwirrende Situation, vor allem, da er nicht zu dem Geist des Jungen vordringen konnte.  
Sandur blätterte vor. Noch drei Seiten! Aufgeregt las er und vergaß alles um sich herum.  
Am Slytherintisch sprang jemand auf und protestierte lautstark.  
Die ganze Halle wurde Zeuge, als jemand rief:  
"Hört auf damit, er war es nicht. Ich habe den Zauber gewirkt!"  
Stille schloss sich an. Graue Augen sahen sich in der Halle um. Arrogant wurde eine spitze Nase gehoben.  
„Ja, ich war es und es ist mächtige Magie, auf die ich stolz sein kann."  
Malfoy sah über die Menge hinweg und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch.  
In der folgenden Stille raschelte Papier, als Sandur die letzte Seite umblätterte. „Ich habe es doch gleich gewusst, es konnte nur der Sucher gewesen sein.", sagte er triumphierend.

Lucius Malfoy wurde wegen des Fluches fast von der Schule geworfen, nur Gramisch und Sandur war es zu verdanken, dass er doch noch seinen Abschluss machen durfte. Als er ging, nahm er Gramisch mit sich, der dem Jungen richtig gute schwarze Magie beibringen wollte.  
Woher Sandur gewusst hatte, dass der Sucher der Schuldige war, würde immer sein Geheimnis bleiben. Aber dadurch war er in der Achtung der Schüler gestiegen und musste sich Standpauken von den Lehrern anhören, warum er das nicht schon viel früher gesagt hatte.  
Seine Beteuerungen, er habe es schon von Anfang an gesagt, wurden nicht akzeptiert, also ließ er seine grummelnden Kollegen stehen und brachte den Krimi in die Bibliothek zurück.  
Die Spieler waren bald wieder wohlauf,das Quidditchmatch wurde wiederholt und die Gryffindors gewannen das Spiel. Es reichte dennoch nicht für den Hauspokal, der an Ravenclaw ging, weil Slytherin wegen Malfoy eine Menge Punkte verlor.  
Eines Abends, kurz nach den Ereignissen des ereignisreichen Tages, saß Sandur beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle.  
Amüsiert blätterte er in einem Liebesroman der Muggel, der zur Tarnung in schwarzes Leder gebunden war. Es kam kein bisschen Magie darin vor, es war geradezu entspannend, auf welch einfallsreiche Art und Weise eine Frau einen Mann verführte, wenn sie keine Liebestränke brauen konnte.  
Mit Tränken konnte man so viel so schnell erreichen.  
Im Gegensatz zu Zaubern musste man sie nicht an die Wand klatschen, so dass jeder mitbekam, was man vorhatte.  
Tränke wirkten verborgen und wenn man nicht wollte, dass sie entdeckt wurden, so konnte man es durchaus entsprechend einrichten, wenn man wusste wie.  
Sandur sah auf, er lächelte.  
„Es ist ein großer Irrtum.", murmelte er so leise, dass ihn Dumbledore fast nicht gehört hätte. „zu glauben, ein Sucher wäre klug genug, ungestraft ein Verbrechen zu begehen. Nur der Meister der Zaubertränke hat das dafür nötige Talent. Und sicher eine glorreiche Zukunft."  
Dumbledore sah ihn verständnislos an und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. Er hielt es kaum für möglich, aber es gab jemanden, der noch verrückter war als er.  
Sandur sah kurz zum Slytherintisch und bemerkte, dass Snape ihn fragend ansah.  
Er nickte dem Jungen freundlich zu, lachte leise und las weiter, wie der mutige Held die schönste Frau der Welt bei ihren wilden roten Locken packte und leidenschaftlich in ihren süßen Mund stöhnte.  
Der Hauslehrer der Slytherins strafte seine Schüler nur, wenn sie erwischt wurden, weil sie sich erwischen ließen.  
Es stand seinen Schülern frei, sich für ihren eigenen Weg zu entscheiden. Vielleicht hatte der Zauber wirklich funktioniert und nur jemanden ausgewählt, der bereit war, ihn zu erfüllen.  
Außerdem hatte er keine Beweise und wenn es welche gegeben hätte, gäbe es sie jetzt sowieso nicht mehr.  
Am Slytherintisch saß Snape und schrieb in ein kleines Buch. Er wirkte sehr zufrieden und dazu hatte er allen Grund.  
Sein selbst entwickelter Trank hatte hervorragend funktioniert, Gryffindor hatte seit sechs Jahren das erste Mal den Hauspokal verfehlt, Black und Potter, seine Erzfeinde, waren schmerzerfüllt im Krankenzimmer gelegen, wenn sie nicht gerade mit verzerrten Gesichtern in Richtung Toilette rannten.  
Und dann war auch noch jemand anderes Schuld und nie wieder würde jemand den kleinen völlig unbeteiligten Snape wegen dieser Sache verdächtigen.

Ende


End file.
